Human Twilight
by leahhg26
Summary: What if there were no monsters? What if Edward and Jacob were both just regular humans? What if Twilight was just another love story? Who would win? Would Bella choose Edward? Or Jacob? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**What if there were no monsters? What if Edward and Jacob were both just regular humans? What if Twilight was just another love story? Who would win? Would Bella choose Edward? Or Jacob? Read to find out! Mostly Bella, Jacob, and Edward's POV. Some of Renesmee's POV**

***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING; ALL OF THE AMAZING TWILIGHT BOOKS BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***

**So like Stephenie I decided to make a playlist of songs I listened to while I wrote this chapter:**

**Fireflies by Owl City**

**The Only Exception by Paramore**

**Feeling Sorry by Paramore**

**All I Wanted by Paramore**

**Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus**

**Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3**

**Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry**

**The Other Side of the Door by Taylor Swift**

**and pretty much every other Taylor Swift song there is**

Chapter 1.

_**Bella**_

I knew I was going to hate Forks from the moment I got here. I mean come on it's named after silverware for crying out loud! I was already missing my mom, Renee and it's not like I don't love Charlie err my dad. I do, it's just that Phoenix was the best city ever! I miss the warm, delicious sun on my back. Why does Charlie have to live in such a dreary and rainy town? I used to spend two weeks every summer with Charlie and it would rain every stinking day for two weeks. I think I've spent about ten summers with Charlie and it's been sunny about twice! I already didn't like Forks, but here I am on the ground after tripping in the cafeteria in front of the entire school. As if that wasn't bad enough I got food all over my clothes! And on top of that no one is coming to help me up or to see if I'm ok. You would think people in this school had that much courtesy. I guess not. Finally someone is coming to help me! Oh my, he is incredibly cute.

"Hi, um I'm Edward." He said rather shyly "Hey, I'm Bella." And there I was, my extremely awkward self, flirting with Edward.

**_Edward_**

Wow. She is hot! I don't usually notice girls, I mean there just so obvious. But her. Wow. She is beautiful. She has flawless skin, and those eyes, those big chocolaty brown eyes. I wonder what her name is. Maybe I could introduce myself and ask her if she needs help finding her next class and then maybe she would…Whoa! She tripped! Is she ok? Should I go help her? No, someone else will do it. If I help her then maybe she will have a good impression of me. Well no one else has helped her. I should do it. Then I find myself getting up and walking to where she fell.

"Hi, um I'm Edward." I sputtered.

The lovely girl said in a charming voice. "Hey, I'm Bella."

Bella. What a magnificent name.

_**Jacob**_

Grrrr. I should have helped the new girl when I had the chance. When she fell I assumed that someone else would help her. But I never would have guessed that Edward, Mr. I don't care about anything or anyone would help her. It seemed that all the girls in the school had a thing for him. They were all crushed when they realized he wasn't interested in anyone. Then they settled for me. I don't want to be settled for; I want to be the first choice! You know what? I'm going to march right over there and introduce myself. I'm going to show that girl who the better man is! I could tell when I got to the table Edward was not happy.

But I went right ahead and said, with confidence "Hey, I'm Jacob. I hear you're new. Do you need help finding your next class?" The girl replied

"Hi, I'm Bella. Um Edward already said he would help me. Sorry so I'll see you around?" Uh oh, I had to save this quick!

"Wait what class do you have next." Bella said "Um I have biology with Mr. Brown."

Yes! That was my class "Oh me too! I can walk you there!" Bella nodded her head yes and I thought I had out smarted Edward when he said

"I have government next door, so I can walk with you guys." Then Edward gave me a really cheesy smile. Bella smiled right as the bell rang. We all rose and began a very long, awkward walk to class.

_**Bella**_

Wow. I thought I was lucky that Edward was giving me his attention, and then Jacob, another hot guy comes over and introduces himself! And here I am walking to my next class with two boys both vying for my attention. I could tell that things were going to be kind of awkward but Jacob and Edward hadn't said anything the entire walk and they were glaring at each other. I had to break the silence.

"So um what is Forks High like?"

"Boring." They both said at the same time. Well this wasn't going well. Maybe I should try talking to them one on one. So after Edward went his separate way to go government. I asked Jacob what biology is like.

"It's ok; Mr. Brown is kind of cool. He gives a lot of homework though." Jacob smiled a warm smile, flashing his white teeth. I could tell Jacob had a sense of humor.

"What's your next class?" Jacob asked. "Well I have, math."

Jacob replied "Me too!" "That's great." I said, and I meant it too. After Biology Jacob and I talked some more. I really liked talking to him. After math I had gym so I didn't talk to Jacob or Edward for the rest of the day. I was leaving the school to walk home, when Edward drove up in a shiny silver Volvo, and asked if I wanted a ride home. I agreed and hopped in the car.

_**Edward**_

After the disastrous walk to class I was excited that Bella accepted my offer to give her a ride home. She got in the car and her beautiful sent filled the car. It smelled like lilac and honey. We talked about everything on the way home. Her old home, her favorite color, any pets she has had and everything in between. Bella answered each question with such poise. She amazing. I just know if she had to pick between me and that annoying "bad boy" Jacob she would pick me! I don't mean to be cocky, but why wouldn't she pick me. People always ask why I don't date; I always say the same thing. I'm saving myself for someone special. And Bella is definitely special. Unlike Jacob who has dated practically every girl in the entire school. Bella doesn't know that. Maybe I should tell her. Naw, I'll let him let it slip himself. Bella interrupted my thoughts by saying

"So Edward, you have asked a whole bunch questions to me, answer one of mine. Why did you decide to help me?" Thoughts raced through me! Should I tell her how I feel? Or should I wait until she knows me better? I better answer quickly.

"Um um um I um…well um I."

_**Bella**_

Things were going pretty well. Edward was asking me a whole bunch of questions. The questions started out small, trivial things like what my favorite color is, to more difficult questions like why I moved to Forks. I answered all of them so I thought when I asked him one small question he would answer it but here he, sputtering words with his mouth hanging open.

"Um um um I um… well um I." is all he could manage to say. "Um I just thought it was the right thing to do." Edward said finally.

"Now was that so hard to answer?" I replied. "No, but I don't know why I helped you, I just did." I said "Well, that's cool. So what's Forks like?"

"Rainy." And he laughed and a crooked smile spread across his face

. It could have been the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Then all too soon we arrived at my house. I said my goodbyes and went in the house to see Charlie.

"Hey Bells!" my dad said in a cheery voice.

"Hey Dad." "How was school baby?"

Grrrr. I hated it when my dad called me his baby. What am I? Four years old?

"It was great Dad. I met a couple of nice people."

"That's good hon. Want anything for dinner?" My dad asked.

"I'll just make some pasta. Thanks Dad." I ate my dinner and went to bed."

***Please review, it only takes a second!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2.

_**Bella**_

I hope my day at school was just as good at yesterday. And today I will make sure today I don't trip, that will make my day perfect.

Oomph, "Oh my gosh I am so sorry." Said a short, skinny girl with golden bronze curls that fell to the middle of her back.

"Oh it's cool." I told her.

"Um hi, I'm Renesmee." Said the tiny girl.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I replied.

"Are you new?" Asked Renesmee.

"Yea, it's my second day here."

"Want to eat lunch with me today?"

"Sure! That would be great."I replied.

It was only my second day and I had made three friends. Turns out Renesmee and I had math, bio, and gym together. So we walked together to all of those classes. Things were going great when we got to the cafeteria. "Hey Bella, want to eat lunch with me?" Blurted Edward and Jacob at the exactly same time.

"She's eating lunch with me!" Shouted Jacob."

Edward coolly said back "Let's let Bella decide who she wants to eat with."

They both looked at me expectantly. "Um, guys I'm flattered and all, but I think I'll eat with Renesmee."

I said brightly. We walked away smiling while Jacob and Edward stood there with there mouth hanging open. "Bye boys." I said wiggling my fingers at them.

When Renesmee and I got to the table we burst out laughing. "Wow you are so lucky!"

Renesmee gushed, "I've lived in Forks my entire life and neither Jacob nor Edward even knows who I am! And you've only been here for a couple of days and their fighting for you!"

I just looked at her and laughed. "Yea, it's kind of cool. But I don't know who I'm going to choose." I said.

Renesmee replied saying "I would go with Jacob, he is so sexy."

A giggle escaped my lips as I said "Looks, like somebody has a little crush." Renesmee blushed a deep red. We ate are lunch giggling the entire time.

_**Jacob.**_

I can't believe it. After yesterday when Edward gave Bella a ride home, I decided I was going to eat with Bella. But then Edward had to go and ask her to, so she decided to eat with that Renesmee girl. I got to admit Bella has got guts. No girl, besides Bella, would ever refuse a chance to eat with two guys that are fighting over her. Especially when one is incredibly hot, like me. And now she and Renesmee are giggling away. Probably about me and Edward.

"Why did you have to go and ruin everything?"fumed Edward.

"What the hell are you talking about? You drove her home it's my turn to talk to her!" I retaliated.

"This has nothing to do with being fair, Jacob! I saw her first! You just can't stand it that yet another girl picked me over you!"

Edward had gone too far. "Shut up Edward." I screamed.

And with that I walked away.

_**Edward**_

The nerve of some people! All I wanted to do was eat with the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Sure she's hot, but her personality is like a shining star. All Jacob is interested in is her looks. Wait! Bella is talking to Jacob what is he doing? I think he… no he didn't… he asked her out! He's a superficial jerk! Why can't Bella see that? Oh I'm going to get him. I know just what to do. I'll talk to Bella and tell her just how many girls he has dated! No, Bella will never believe me, her will is to strong. I guess I'll have to let them go on their date and let Jacob mess things up himself. I'm sure he will mess this up! And then I'll be Bella's shoulder to cry on when things don't work out. Then she will see I am the better man!

_**Bella**_

I can't believe Jacob just asked me out! Well, actually I can believe that. What I can't believe is that I said yes! We are going out to dinner tonight! I can't believe it. Now all I have to do is convince Charlie to let me go. That shouldn't be to hard. I tried to be extra nice when I got home from school. I did all my homework and all my chores. I even made dinner for Charlie.

"So Bells, why all of a sudden are you helping so much around the house?" Questioned my dad,

I replied innocently "I don't know what you mean."

Charlie got right to the point by saying "Ok, what do you want?"

I said rather sheepishly "Can I go on a date tonight?"

"With who?" My dad asked.

"Oh, just Jacob Black. From school." I said with a smile.

"Well ok." supposed my dad. I jumped up and hugged him very tightly.

Then I called Nessie, that's my nickname for Renesmee and told her the exciting news.

"That's great." Nessie said sounding bored.

"What's wrong, aren't you happy for me?" I asked.

"Yes. It's just that…" "You like him too." I finished for her.

"Yeah I do." Then an idea came to mind.

**_Edward_**

I was shocked when Bella called me. I was half expecting her to say:

"I broke up with that low-life, want to go out tonight?"

but what I wasn't expecting was for her to say: "want to double-date, you know me and Jacob, you and Renesmee?"

I had to say yes. I would do anything for Bella. Anything.

**_Jacob_**

I was really excited for my date with Bella tonight. Until about ten minutes ago when she called and said that Renesmee and Edward were coming with us. Great. This is my chance to impress Bella and now Edward is going to be there. And Renesmee, she seems nice and she's pretty but she always struck me as being kind of annoying. I have to make the best out of it if I'm going to get Bella to go out with me again. I'm going to be optimistic and make this the best date ever.

_**Bella**_

I felt a twinge of guilt in using Edward and Jacob. But I wanted Nessie to be happy and I would be happy whether I was dating Jacob or Edward. I could tell when I called Jacob he was not happy. I hope things go well. If things go according to plan then by the end of the night Jacob and Nessie would be together and Edward an I would be together. If things didn't go according to plan I was going to have to brake up with Jacob. He was nice, but Nessie is my friend and I'm not going to hurt her!

**Hope you liked this chapter! I think my writing is getting better as I write more! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I tried to make this chapter a little longer. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 3.

_**Bella**_

"I'm so excited!!!!!!" Nessie squealed.

We were in my room getting ready for our dates.

"Eyeliner? Mascara? Lip-gloss? Blush? Eye shadow?" I listed making sure we had everything ready.

"Check, check and check!" Nessie said sounding rather nervous.

"What about outfits" Nessie asked sounding close to hysterics.

I pulled out a orange sparkly top and dark jeans for Nessie, it totally brought out her bronze curls.

For me I got a thin blue blouse and khaki pants. We were both looking pretty hot, if I do say so myself.

Nessie looked kind of like she was going to puke, so I said reassuringly.

"You will be fine Nessie! Jacob will love you. But here is what you have to do to get Jacob's attention…"

_**Jacob**_

I was in my room getting ready for my date with Bella. I was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a green shirt that fit tightly around my muscular stomach.

I hoped Bella would notice my six-pack through the shirt. I put on a spritz of cologne and went to my car. I hoped in and drove off to pick up Bella and Renesmee. Edward was meeting us there.

The first thing I noticed when I pulled up to Bella's driveway was Renesmee. She was dazzling in her orange top. I never noticed how beautiful her bronze ringlets were! I peeled my eyes away from Renesmee to look at Bella, who looked pale in comparison. When they got in the car I looked at Renesmee and told her

"Wow Renesmee, you look amazing."

Bella was looking at me expectantly so I quickly said

"You too Bella."

When we got to the restaurant, I quickly walked over to were Renesmee was sitting and opened the door for her. I probably should have helped Bella, but I really like Renesmee.

_**Bella **_

I can't believe my plan is working so well already. I'm a little offended that Jacob barely noticed me though but he sure noticed Nessie! I can't believe he opened the door for her then slammed it in my face! I can tell this is going to work already. Wow Jacob sure knows how to pick a good restaurant! This is the most expensive place in town!

"Hey there's Edward!" Said Nessie winking at me.

_**Edward**_

When I saw Bella, my heart skipped a beat.

She looked genially happy to see me.

I looked at Jacob who was staring at Renesmee. Oh, looks like Jacob has a thing for Renesmee.

That is so like him, to find another girl he likes better while he is on a date with the girl he first picked.

It makes me so mad, Bella deserves more than that.

Bella interrupted my thoughts when she came over and grabbed my hand.

She dragged me to the table where I sat down next to Renesmee.

I was across from Bella, while Jacob was across from Renesmee.

"So Renesmee, tell me a little about yourself." I told Renesmee.

"Well…I love to shop, and I really love cars. I don't know why but they interest me!" said Renesmee. Oh wow she was so not my type.

"Whoa! I love cars! I have a makeshift garage behind my house maybe you could come over some time and watch me work on a car!" said Jacob excitedly.

"Wow, that would be great!" gushed Renesmee. I was disgusted so I asked Bella what her hobbies were.

"Well Edward, I hate shopping! But I love music. And reading." Replied Bella.

Finally a girl after my own heart.

I told her I had hundreds of CD's and I would love to show her them some time.

Bella looked excited in that thought.

_**Bella**_

Things were going great! Jacob and Nessie had so much in common! And I cant believe that Edward and i have so much in common. To soon the date was over.

"Hey Bells, can I talk to you?" asked Jacob.

"Sure Jake!" I replied eagerly

"Um Bella, I don't things are going to work out between us. I'm really sorry."

I used my best acting skills and said "Why Jacob, what happened? Is there someone else?"

"Well Bella, I really like this one girl..."

I cut him off and said "And I know she likes you too! Go! It's ok."

he stared at me for a couple of seconds and ran off to find Nessie.

Edward walked over to me.

"So Bella, now that you and Jacob are done. Want to go out with me?" Asked Edward

I didn't reply. All i did was lean over and kiss him.

And you know what? That was enough.

The electricity of the kiss buzzed through. There was no denying the chemistry between Edward and I.

Then I remembered we were in public. i grabbed his arm and dragged him to the car.

"Now where were we?" I asked

Edward said "Here." and he leaned in for another kiss.

_**Jacob**_

Bella had taken the breakup surprisingly well. I think she knew I liked Renesmee. I ran to Renesmee and pulled her aside.

"So baby... Want to go out?" I said with confidence

"S-s-sure." said Renesmee with a stutter.

"How about we go to my garage and work on my car? Next Friday?" I said

"It's a date." Renesmee said, a smile spreading across her face.

Just then Bella walked over, pulling a dazed Edward behind her.

"So, um Nessie and I better get home." Bella said

"Nessie?" I asked

"Oh that's what I call her, Renesmee is a mouth full!"

Nessie looked very reluctant to go. She kissed me on the cheek and Bella pulled Edward in for a long passionate kiss.

Then the girls both walked away.

_**Edward**_

I can't believe Bella kissed me. Every touch sent electric currents through my skin. I wonder if Bella felt it too? She must have it was too hard to miss.

After the gentle kiss in the restaurant, she dragged me to my car.

There she kissed me harder, with more passion. I wonder how long we were there?

It must have been at least ten minutes. I have never been so attracted to someone before.

Bella is truly the most beautiful person in the entire world.

I love her.

**Hope you liked it. Please Review**

**Here is what is happening in the next chapter:**

**Bella and Nessie have a sleepover and talk about there new boyfriends**

**Bella goes to Edwards house and meets his family**

**Nessie and Jacob have their first date. **


	4. Authors Note

**Hey everybody! First off I want to thank every one who has read my story! But what I really need to know is: do you like my story? Well that's were the reviews come in! So it would be amazing if you could take two minutes to review my story.**

**Please and thank you's! **

**Love, **

**Leahhg26 **


End file.
